Babysitter Markiplier
by Markipliteforever
Summary: When the Game Grumps turn into children, it's up to Mark Fischbach (AKA Markiplier) to save the day! But is he up to the challenge of taking care of a baby, 4 energetic boys, and a sweet little girl? You bet your ass he is!
1. Chapter 1: Oh boy

_**A/N: OK, so, haven't been on fanfiction in a while ^^' Heh, oops. Anyways, I want to give a shout out to Toothianafairy (She did the cover for this fanfic!), Nami-Kim, Daynadoodles, VickoRano, and Freakxwannaxbe for inspiring me to write this fanfiction about Markiplier babysitting the Game Grumps! (Oops, did I give away the plot? Oh well. Enjoy… :D )**_

Arin Hanson had texted me early this morning, asking if I wanted to do a collab video for YouTube with him for the Game Grumps' Channel. I sleepily replied 'yes' and got up, getting ready soon after he texted me. I slipped my favorite black Markiplier logo T-shirt on and a pair of jeans. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and began to scroll through twitter and tumblr, laughing and commenting on a few fans' comments. I felt my phone buzz and saw Arin's name pop up again. I clicked on his name and looked at his message.  
 _Arin: Dude! Where are you?!_

 _Me: At home still. I'm eating breakfast. :P_

 _Arin: Please hurry up and finish. We need you here now!_

 _Me: What's the big hurry man? You're acting strange. I'm about finished, so give me 20 minutes to brush my teeth and drive over ok?  
Arin: Ok… Just please hurry._

I put my bowl in the sink and ran to the bathroom, brushing my teeth and hair quickly. I grabbed my car keys and ran out the door, locked my apartment up in the process. I drove as quick as I could, hoping that Arin wasn't trying to be a dick about all this and make it into something it shouldn't. I pulled up to the building complex and ran inside. I listened for Arin or Suzy, or someone at the least I was praying would be there. "Guys! Where are you?" I called out, searching the complex until I came upon the sight of six, unattended children in the Game Grumps' gaming area. I knelt down to the little girl and a little boy, about the age of four and six, both of which were drawing on a piece of paper on the floor.

"Little girl? Can you tell me your name? Who's supposed to be watching you?"

"My name is Suzy and his name is Ross… there were no grown-ups in here before we were here."

I looked at the kids and picked up the crying baby, awkwardly rocking him. I saw one kid, a little boy, climbing up a potted plant, only to tip it over and spilling the dirt inside. I winced and sighed. I looked around some more and saw two boys, one kid picking his nose and the other kid drawing a beard on with a marker. "Alright kids, um, Uncle Markie has to um call someone. Can you guys play the Quiet Mouse, Still Mouse game? The quietest kid gets a gummy bear as the grand prize." They all nodded in unison as I pulled out my phone and typed in Arin's number. It rang a couple of times until I heard his ringtone. I looked at the kids and saw the kid who was picking his nose, play with the phone that was ringing. So these kids are… Oh boy. I pulled out the bag out gummy bears and handed each child, except Kevin, a bear.

I rounded the kids up and looked at each of their features. Of course, Suzy and Kevin were the easiest to pick out, being that Suzy was the only girl in the group and Kevin was the youngest of all the Game Grumps. I looked at the boys. Arin was easy to point out, because his hair still had the blonde highlight in it, the black haired boy with the dirt all over him must be Danny, the kid drawing on his face must be Barry, and the last boy, as pointed out by Suzy, was Ross. I scooped all the kids up and carried them to my car. I could faintly smell something coming from one of the kids. I grimaced slightly and buckled all the kids in, except Kevin. I crawled in the driver's seat and lightly laid Kevin on my lap, propping his head up. That's when the smell hit me.

"Oh my God…" I gagged. I need someone to pick up baby supplies, but who? I weighed my options around with the thought of my friends, but I finally sighed in defeat. I couldn't ask my friends to go and buy baby items for me, at least not without getting awkwardly questioned about how I obtained six kids. I drove to the nearest Wal-Mart™ and carried the Grumps inside. I knew I was getting strange looks, but I didn't care. I walked around the store, picking up a few items like bottles, pacifiers, blankets, formula, and stuff like that. I walked up the aisle and looked at the baby diapers. "Crap… I don't know if any of them will need diapers except Kevin."

I looked around, picking up some diapers for Kevin and finally decided on pull ups for the rest of the Grumps. If none of them are potty-trained yet, then the pull-ups will at least help me. I grabbed some wipes and powder along with some toys and clean clothes to put them in when I get home. I picked up some break apart beds (with rails on the sides) for them to sleep on, which was big enough to hold all five kids. I looked at little cradles and decided on a bassinet-looking cradle. I looked around at the car seats and got the age limit recommended seats for each Grump. God, this is going to be expensive, but it will be worth it in the end I guess. I walked towards the front, Kevin in my arms, Suzy sitting on my shoulders, Arin and Danny hanging onto my legs, Barry sitting in the shopping cart, and Ross walking beside me.

I approached the checkout counter and slowly began to put my items on the conveyor belt. The cashier lady smiled at me and walked around. "My, you certainly have your hands full. Let me get the bigger items and then we'll get the smaller items last." I nodded at her as she rang up the beds and car seats. She was quick with each as she walked back around to the register as she began ringing up the smaller items. "Are they yours?"

I blushed at what she was trying to hint at. I cleared my throat and shook my head. "No ma'am. Just some of my, um, nephews and niece in town for a little while. Their parents are having a date night and asked if I could watch them. Heh, they didn't leave me the necessary supplies to handle them all so we had to come shopping."

She giggled at me as she swiped a teddy bear across the scanner. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I wasn't prepared for my first baby either. The first couple of diapers are the pretty bad at first honestly. You'll get used to it though. I honestly couldn't live without my son. He's all I have…"

My heart broke when she said that. I paid for my items and as she handed me my change, I slipped her a generous tip. "Sir, I can't possibly-"

"Keep it. It's a gift from me to you." I smiled at her as I walked out of the store, each Grump squealing and laughing as we left.

 **TBC….**

 _ **A/N: Ok, so I saw couple of pictures of Markiplier babysitting the Game Grumps and I wanted to write something cute to that existent. Please review kindly and favorite if you liked it! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2: New to this

**_A/N: Here's part two of the fanfiction guys! Sorry I didn't update. I came down with a sinus infection and I felt all blech. Enjoy! Warning: This chapter contains some swearing in it._**

I carried the Grumps to my apartment, and once I got inside my apartment complex, I gave the kids some late lunch (mostly the leftover pizza that I had the night before). Kevin, who was beginning to get fussy, whined and kicked as I gently rocked him. I could smell that he needed a change desperately. I took the infant into my bathroom and laid a changing mat on the counter. I laid him down gently and I began to undo his pants (Oh my God! Get your minds out of the gutter!). I grimaced when I pulled his pants and diaper off as I began to clean him up. "Eww…" I mumbled as I gently powdered him and slipped the new diaper on him. He squirmed and kicked his legs as I sighed. "Dammit Kevin, stay still!" Before I knew it, a stream of clear yellow shot up from Kevin as I yelped and jumped back. When Kevin finished, he giggled and clapped his hands happily. "Glad I made you laugh." I mumbled as I finally put the latches on the diaper down and slipped a onsie on him.

"You're lucky you're cute, you little shit." I smirked as I washed my hands and carry him out. I laid Kevin in the crib gently so I could clean the bathroom. Once I washed the bathroom clean from the whole diaper incident, I picked Kevin back up. I took a head count of all the kids, who were all playing with their new toys, and sighed in relief that none of them had slipped away. I felt Kevin scrunch up and let out a small sob. That's when I heard his little tummy growl. "Aww, you must be hungry," I replied, going into the kitchen. I read the directions on the formula and began to fix up a warm bottle. After checking the warmth of the milk, I gently stuck the nipple of the bottle up to his lips. Instantly, he latched on, suckling away on the formula milk.

"Whoa easy. You don't want to get the hiccups."

Kevin only replied with more suckling and a simple look up at me. I melted when I saw this. I continued to feed him as I sat on the couch with him. I watched as Suzy climbed onto the couch beside me, sitting down next to me and watched as Kevin drank. Gently she slipped her tiny finger up to his hand, which he glad took, wrapping his hand around her finger to make a small fist. I smiled when I heard her giggle. "Look Uncle Markie. Kevin's holding my finger!"

The smile never left my face. I gently wrapped an arm around her as all the boys climbed onto the couch beside me. Each child snuggled into me some way, only to soon fall asleep. Not too long after this, I heard a call on Skype ringing. I looked at the caller ID, to find that it was Sean (or Jacksepticeye) and rejected it. I texted him soon after I rejected the call.

 _Me: Sorry to reject the call. I'm babysitting and the kiddos just fell asleep._

 _Sean: Aww! How adorable! How many kids are you watching?_

 _Me: 6. 5 boys and one girl._

 _Sean: Ooh a handful! Ol' Markimoo's got his hands full huh? :D_

 _Me: haha yeah. I had to change the baby's diaper and that was my first time changing._

 _Sean: Ew! Poor Mark! D:_

I chuckled at his comment and soon felt a couple of small hands tug on my shirt. I looked down and saw Arin was awake. "Uncle Markie?"

"Yes?"

"Pee."

Pee? I looked at the pained expression on his face, suddenly realizing that he needed to go to the bathroom. I smiled softly at him and texted Sean, telling him I would be back. I slipped out of the kid dog pile on me. I carried him and Kevin into the bathroom. I helped Arin undo the button on his pants, but when I went to slip his pants down, he jerked his pants up very quickly. "No lookie!" Arin squealed, gripping his pants tightly. I only chuckled at him.

"Alright alright. I wasn't going to look." I turned around and listened to his shuffling of clothes. I didn't want to leave him in here with him being so little, so I stay, my back turned, until I felt a little tug on my pants. I knelt down to him and helped him button his pants. With only one hand, I picked him up and helped him wash his hands in the sink. I helped him dry them and walked out of the bathroom with him, holding his hand. I helped him on the couch with his friends. I looked back at the kids and began to head count them. Ross, Barry, Arin, Danny, Su- Wait…Where the hell is Suzy?!

Frantically, I looked around. "Suzy! Where are you?!" I asked, looking around every inch of my apartment. I could faintly hear a tiny giggle that came from my kitchen. I look in and saw Suzy wedged between the fridge and island. "Suzy you scared me to death! Please don't do that again!" I gently scolded, scooping her up in my open arm and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Uncle Markie." She sniffed, hugging me back in the process.

She climbed up onto my shoulder as I transferred Kevin in my arms. I looked at the sleeping baby in my arms and began to feel something climbing up my legs. I looked to see Arin and Ross, where Arin climbed onto my shoulder, who promptly began blowing spit bubbles in my face, and Ross hanging onto my arm like a little monkey. I only laughed at him. When I went looked around for Danny, I was greeted by him with his pants on his head. "I'm a sexy widdle baby!" He exclaimed. I looked back to find Barry drawing on his face with a sharpie. "Barry stop drawing on your face! Danny put your pants back on! Really Arin? You're blowing spit bubbles in my face?" About the time I said that, I heard the doorbell. I groaned inwardly and slowly made my way over to the door.

I looked through the peep hole and saw Bob and Wade. I groaned again. Why now? Why not later when the Grumps would be asleep? I opened the door and my friends' jaws hit the ground. "Mark? Why do you have six kids attached to you?"

I gulped and looked around, nervously. "They're my nephews and niece!"

Wade looked at me with a deadpanned look. "That's bullshit Mark. I've met your nephews and nieces before, remember?"

"Shut up Wade! I don't want them hearing such vulgar language!" Such vulgar language? Where did that come from?

I felt some of the kids climb off of me and run back into the living room. I looked back at my friends. "Look guys, now is definitely not the time for Drunk Minecraft, or Don't Starve, or Rust, or 7 Days to Die. I have a responsibility to watch my family and I intend to keep my promise." I could hear Kevin yawn as he woke up. I looked down to see the little baby waving his arms happily. I smiled at him.

Bob watched me as I tickled Kevin's belly, earning a happy squeal of delight from him. "Do you need any help dude? Six kids is a lot to handle for one guy."

I smiled at my friends and shook my head. "Thanks for the offer, but I've got it under control. I think I can handle 5 kids and a baby." Wade watched my expression before finally sighing and shaking his head.

"Just call us if you need anything." And with that, they left. I shut the door and just as I turned around, I looked down to find Arin and Suzy sticking Band-Aids© on each other and Barry with his little arms extended to me. I picked him up and smiled. He smiled back and took my glasses off, putting them on his face. They fell down a bit, to which, he responded with holding the edges of my glasses with his hand, where he looked out one of the eye pieces. I looked around and squinted when Danny came running up to me with tears in his eyes.

"Maaark! Ross bit me!" Danny exclaimed, pointing to Ross on the floor, who responded with sticking his tongue out at Danny. I was already a little annoyed with the fact that Bob and Wade questioned if the Grumps were my own kids or not, so I was quick to reply with, "Just bite him back."

That was a terrible mistake. By the time I had realized what I had just said, Danny had already taken a chunk out of Ross's arm. Ross screamed out as I frantically run over to him and checked his arm. No blood, no gashes that would have to be sewn; only a nasty-looking bruise would appear. I sighed in relief and glared at Danny. "Danny! That was naughty! You don't people! Ross is younger than you and he doesn't know any better!"

"But you told me to bite 'im back!"

"Yes, but I was wrong. Both of you are in time-out for five minutes." Setting each boy in the corner, I set the timer and went over to Suzy and Arin, with Barry still attached to my hip and Kevin hugged up in my arms. All four kids looked tuckered out, so I lead them into my room. I set up the break a part bed and tucked the first three children in. I laid the already fast asleep Kevin in the crib next. I went to check on Danny and Ross as the timer gave the alarm that 5 minutes were up. I looked at both boys and smiled when I saw them asleep. I picked both boys up and tucked them in beside the other kids.

I jumped into the shower quickly. I washed myself clean and dried as much of my floofy hair I could possibly dry. As I brushed my teeth and got ready for bed, I began to notice how many notifications I was getting about uploading videos. My eyes widened as I quickly rinsed my mouth and rushed to put my pajamas on. I took out my phone, the front camera on myself and smiled. "Hello everyone! This is Markiplier!"

 **TBC**

 ** _A/N: Dun Dun DUUUUUN! The fans are about to kick some butt! Lol, but seriously guys, this story is so amazing. I'm so glad I get to write it for your enjoyment. :D_**


	3. Chapter 3: Daddyplier

A/N: Sorry for the delay guys! Writer's block is a butt to deal with. :/

"As you guys know, and I'm suffering from the repercussions of it too, I've only been able to posted a video a day, and I'm truly sorry guys. I have family in town and I'm babysitting my nephews and my little niece. I will be continuing my Let's Plays of "Spore" and "Five Nights at Fuckboy's 3" soon, but until then, I can only put up one video a day. Sorry for the delays, but I am not dead guys! So anyways, as soon as my family leaves, I will get back to my Let's Plays and as always I will see you in the next video! Buh bye!" I waved to my phone's front facing camera. I stopped the video soon after that and uploaded the short video to YouTube. Looking at the six Game Grumps and sighing in relief that my loudness didn't wake them, I walked into the living room and sat on my couch. I ran my hand through my floofy hair- god, I need a haircut- and began to think. What am I going to do? I'm sure the Game Grumps' fans are having a conniption fit about where Arin and Ross were. I chewed my bottom lip as I continued to think. I had to do something to get the Game Grumps back to normal.

After a while, I decided I would take the kids out to the Game Grumps' studio and investigate for a bit. Thankfully, I had bought a stroller for my real nieces and nephews when they were babies that looked like a car that could carry 6 kids. I set up the stroller and packed a small bag with the diapers and other items. As I got everything ready for the investigation process, a feeling of nausea and dread washed over me. What if I couldn't find anything? I tried to calm my nerves with a nice game. Unfortunately, the only game that came to mind was Unfair Mario or the new Mortal Kombat X that I had just gotten and, quite frankly, I didn't want to rage or be grossed out by the fatalities, so I figured a book or something would be better.

I walked over to my bookcase and browsed my books. I saw one of my old high school yearbooks and I couldn't help but smile. I picked the book up and began to flip through it as I walked over to my couch. Flipping through the book, I smiled at the memories. Jesus, my fans were right. I was Babyplier in these photos! I laughed to myself until I heard a high-pitched scream, followed by loud crying coming from my bedroom. I threw my yearbook onto the couch and ran into the room. I saw Arin and Suzy both crying, their little arms wrapped around each other for comfort. I picked the two up and carried them out of the room so the others could sleep. Both kids snuggled into my chest, trying their best to cling to me. I sat down on the couch with the pair sitting on my lap.

I wiped their eyes and noses, trying my best to calm them down even more. They soon did calm down, occasionally a sniffle or two were the only things heard from the pair. "What happened kids? Did you guys have bad dreams?" I asked tenderly as I rubbed their backs. Arin sniffled again and nodded for himself.

"I d-dweamed that there was a m-monster chasing me and he-he-he ate you in fwont of me!" He began to cry again, throwing his arms around my neck.

I rubbed his back and hummed to him. My moms always did that for me when I was scared _**(A/N: Not sure if his moms did this, but I'm assuming that they did. Moms usually do for their kids are scared)**_. I looked at Suzy, who had fat, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. I gently wiped them and hugged her. She returned the hug to me, only a little tighter. I couldn't help but feel my heart break when I felt Suzy's tears hitting my neck. "There there. It's alright. Uncle Markie won't let some mean old monster or ghosty-goo hurt you guys. Not on my watch."

I might have spent the rest of the night sitting in that one position, holding Arin and Suzy in my arms, until I woke up to the sound of Kevin crying. I looked at the time and groaned softly; 3:00 AM. I felt like iron weight was weighing me down. I laid Suzy and Arin on the couch and covered them. I walked slowly into the bedroom and picked Kevin up. I checked his diaper and grimaced. Gross…It's too early for all this. I carried him into the bathroom, where I quickly changed him and rocked him back to sleep. Laying the infant in the crib, I walked into the kitchen. Normally, I don't drink coffee because of the caffeine in it, but at 3:30 AM you make an exception.

I poured the coffee grounds into the coffee filter and waited until I heard the liquid begin to hit the inside of the coffee pot. I yawned quietly, trying to be as quiet as I could be. I grabbed my phone and scrolled through twitter, smiling sleepily at some fan art and sweet comments. I looked at the two kids asleep on my couch. They were cute, all cuddled up together. I smiled at them. I yawned again as I got up and poured myself a cup of coffee. I fixed my cup of coffee to my taste and sipped at the sweet, light brown colored liquid. I smiled at the taste and sat back in the chair. I am so going to crash tomorrow with the Grumps at nap-time. I continued to sip at my coffee, scrolling through some social medias before settling on watching YouTube. Yamimash posted some videos, so did Cinnamontoastken, Pewdiepie, and a few others. I looked through some fan animations for me. I chuckled at a few of them and continued to mess around on social networks. At some point, I fell asleep, and was awaken by little hands tugging on my sleep pants. I looked down to see Danny, Barry, and Ross, their eyes wide. "Uncle Markie! We hungry!" Danny exclaimed.

I shushed him and looked at Arin and Suzy. The pair was awake, mostly playing patty cake with each other. I smiled at the two and began to fix breakfast. I didn't know what they liked or didn't like, so I fixed pancakes (mind you, I wasn't wearing a grey robe or pouring syrup in my mouth). I fixed breakfast, got the Grumps situated, and began working on Kevin's bottle. Once I had the bottle cleaned and the formula fixed up, I tested the milk. It was nice and warm, so it was safe to give to Kevin. Picking the infant up, I stuck the nipple up to his lip. Kevin latched onto the nipple of the bottle and began suckling. I watched all of the kids ate and mentally sighed in relief. All were accounted for and were happily eating. I continued to feed Kevin and watched cartoons with the Grumps. It was some educational kid show, like Blue's Clues© or Dora the Explorer©, I wasn't paying much attention. I helped dress them and buckle them into their booster seats. I buckled Kevin in and drove to the Grumps' gaming studio. I slipped on the baby sling and gently slipped the kicking, cooing Kevin in it. I buckled the kids into their stroller and pushed them around in it. I looked around for any kind of clue.

I looked everywhere. I could hear the kids whining and I looked at my phone. 1:30 PM… Oops. I must have been really engrossed searching. I pulled out the lunch I had fixed (mostly peanut butter and jelly sandwiches) and apple juice. I sat with them, feeding Kevin first then burping him (only to have him barf milk all over my shoulder and back). I ate my own sandwich and sipped on the juice. Once we all finished, I took them to the bathroom for them to use it before their naps. As I was helping Suzy wash her hands, she looked up at me with a smile and said, "Daddyplier!" I stopped and looked at her. I felt my heart swell and tears fill my eyes. I hugged her to me, feeling like an actual dad for the first time. The tears slipped down my face as I hugged her.

"Don't cry Daddyplier." I felt Suzy wipe my cheeks as I gently smiled at her."I'm not sad sweetie." I kissed her forehead gently and carried her out of the bathroom. I rocked her to sleep and set her in her seat. I looked around the studio once more. I looked at a garbage can filled with garbage. I grimaced and sighed. I kneeled down and began to dig through the trash. Let's see… paper wads, zip-lock bags, a used tampon… I bit my tongue from squeaking out in disgust as I put the tampon down. Ugh, girls have to go through some of the grossest bodily functions! I continued to dig until I found a key… What the fuck..?

 _ **TBC…**_

 _ **A/N: D'Awwwwww… Totes aborbs :3**_


	4. Chapter 4: What's this?

_**A/N: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK! And with that, a new chapter! I'm sorry for the long delay. I started college and I haven't had any time to work on it… T-T Please forgive me and enjoy the story!  
**_ - _ **  
**_I looked at the key. Holy shit, where the fuck does it go to? I began to search the facility until I came upon a strange door. I opened it up and instantly got bad vibes, but that maybe my instincts from playing horror games. I used my phone's flashlight to look around.

I eventually found a light and turned it on. I looked around the room and saw a strange machine with a keyhole in front of it. I walked over to it and saw a letter addressed to me. The letter read:

" _ **Mark, if you've found this letter, then that means Ninja Brian has turned this machine on, turned all of us into babies, and the key has been thrown away by Arin. Fucking Arin. Anyways, to turn us back, you'll have to put the key in and do a really complicated sequence you have type in. Good luck. –Danny"**_

Dammit Danny! What sequence do I use? The freaking Konami code?!

I sighed softly when I heard Kevin begin to cry. I ran out to the kids and gathered them up. I strapped the kids in in the car and I drove us to the nearest fast food restaurant and bought some dinner. After getting the meals, I drove back to my apartment with them. Once inside, I gave the kids their food. As they ate, I began to feed Kevin a warmed bottle. After the kids finished and had their baths, I put them to bed. Once I knew they were asleep, I began to look up video game codes as I ate my dinner. I looked through them all.

 _A sequence eh? What kind of video game code would they use?_ I thought to myself as I ate on my cold fries. Scrolling through the codes displayed on my phone, I sighed. _God dammit Danny, I'm gonna kick your ass later when you're an adult!_ I sighed again and goes to my bedroom. I got dressed for bed and slipped into bed. I need to sleep on it. Sleep… Sleep would be nice.

 _ **A/N: And this is where I'm involving you guys! You guys will suggest a video game cheat code. If I see a code more than once, that will be the code I will use :3 Sorry about the delay too guys! 3**_


End file.
